Brand New Reality
|image= Phin,_Ferb,_Candy,_Doof,_and_Perry_Run_Through_a_Dimension.jpg |caption= |band= Robbie Wyckoff |band2= Robbie Wyckoff |album= Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions |released= |performed= |genre=Garage rock, alternative rock |label= |runtime= 1:27 |before= Everything's Better with Perry |after= Football X-7 |video=H6XUssu-lFcMovie Version N6no44Kc5ccSoundtrack Version }} is a song from "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". This song plays when the gang is going through the dimensions to get away from the Norm-bots and try to get back home. Lyrics Movie Version If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack If you do then I hope you get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A (Repeats the word "brand" 10 times) I guess I'll see you around Soundtrack Version If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see around Well sometimes it's appropriate To stop for a snack If you do then I hope you'll get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new realty A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around Background information *The instrumental for this song can be unlocked in the online game "Phineas and Ferb The Movie Game: The Dimension of Doooom!" *When the song aired during the movie, towards the end, the song skips on the word "brand" quite a lot as multiple backgrounds flash by Phineas and the others running, ending just as the next commercials air. *The 3rd, 4th and 6th Dimensions shown on the website are seen briefly here. Errors * When they enter the giant sleeping person's dimension, 4 robots are chasing them and then the portal closes. When they reach the alien baby's dimension, there are around 10. In the subway dimension it returns to 4 robots. * The floating baby heads are much bigger than the other times it appeared. But probably they are all at different sizes. Songwriters Continuity *The Talking Zebra appears twice while Phineas and the others are jumping between dimensions. The first time is aboard a subway train reading a newspaper that said "Kevin wins election", which is an answer on why he said "I voted for you Kevin" in "Nerds of a Feather". Candace quickly recognized him and looked on in shock as he smiled. However, none of the others seemed to notice him, which ties in with his other appearances. The second time was when they were rapidly jumping through dimensions towards the song's end and there are two of them in one scene. *The Giant floating baby head appears in numerous numbers in one dimension. Which could also explain where they came from. *The giant alien baby from an alternate reality reappears early in the song taking a bath. He was first seen in "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". References Category:Songs Category:Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Category:Movie songs Category:Season 3 songs Category:Songs sung by Robbie Wyckoff